Homeward Bound
by klutzysunshine
Summary: While home in Philadelphia for a visit, Jack and Eric get snowed in. New developments arise in their relationship.


Jack didn't mind one bit when Eric dragged him back home to Philadelphia to visit Amy and Alan but he definitely wasn't a huge fan of the snow currently trapped them in the Matthews' house. "Wonder if I should do the Feeny call," Eric mused.

"No! Leave him alone," Jack chided, shaking his head in exasperation.

"You're no fun," Eric pouted.

"And you should be used to it by now, Matthews." Jack loved him - Eric was still his best friend all these years later - but reigning him in wasn't as fun as it used to be. Fortunately for him, Eric had calmed down just a bit.

"I can't believe Mom and Dad are stuck at their friends' house. The only reason we're here in the first place is to see them." Eric knew he should stop complaining but he couldn't. And what was the fun in not complaining anyway?

"They should clear the roads soon but until then, we're all stuck." And unfortunately, the snow was still coming down so it'd likely take a while - but Jack wasn't about to tell him that.

Eric sighed dramatically and plopped down on the couch. "Come sit next to me," he urged him, waving his hands around.

Jack grinned and plopped down right next to him. "You talk to Tommy lately?"

A grin lit up Eric's face. "Yeah. We try to talk at least once a week. He's been down the flu but is now on the road to recovery. And he wants me to come out there to visit. I'm considering going." God, he loved that kid. Reconnecting with him had been one of the most amazing moments of his life.

"That's great. I'm glad you two are talking again." Jack looked over and felt a familiar pang when he saw Eric.

"Me too." Eric looked over at his best friend and frowned when he saw the look on his face. "What's wrong?" he pressed.

"Nothing you have to worry about," Jack lied. He had been ignoring his feelings for Eric for years and would continue to do so - it worked for him.

"And now I'm worrying even more. Jack," he needled. Instead of answering, Jack clammed up, something that worried Eric even more. "Tell me what's going on with you."

"Nothing." Jack hoped he'd leave it go but he wasn't so lucky.

"Come on. I don't like when you're upset." He never had liked it, truthfully. An upset Jack always upset him in turn.

"I'm not upset. Calm down, Eric."

"Just tell me, Jack!" Eric didn't want him hiding anything from him, especially since it seemed to be freaking Jack out a little bit.

Instead of answering, Jack looked into Eric's eyes. Eric gulped, suddenly aware this conversation was taking an unexpected turn, and waited for Jack to make his move. He wasn't disappointed - Jack leaned over. "Is it okay if I kiss you?" he murmured.

"Absolutely," Eric answered, his palms beginning to sweat.

He laughed and proceeded to do exactly that. "Holy shit," he murmured a few seconds later after pulling away.

"I'm so in love with you I can't stand it sometimes." Eric felt a weight lift off his shoulders after admitting the truth he had kept hidden for so long.

"Seriously?"

Eric nodded. "Yeah."

Jack laughed. "I'm in love with you too. Think I have been for a long time." Jack's heart pounded from excitement - his feelings were reciprocated! It hadn't been unrequited love all this time.

"Let's look outside," Eric urged, standing up and pulling him towards the kitchen. He wrapped his arm around Jack, and they watched the snow steadily fall for about ten minutes.

Then Jack got an idea. "Put on your coat," he told Eric, pulling on his own.

Confused, Eric agreed and then followed him out the door. With a gloved hand, Jack slowly formed a snowball, walked backwards towards the fence, and lobbed it at him.

Eric squawked in protes and then made his own snowball. The back and forth continued for half an hour, until both boys were soaked and freezing. "We should shower together," Eric suggested after they took off their coats.

"Okay, big fan of that plan. But I'm glad we got snowed in together. It didn't go the way I thought it would but I'm now with the man I love so that's a win." God, Jack couldn't wait to see what big changes came his way next.

Eric giggled. "Same here." He leaned over and kissed Jack again.

Fortunately for Jack and Eric, they did get their shower together and just in time too - Amy and Alan came home half an hour later. And their family and friends supported their relationship once they all found out. And for the rest of their lives, even when it inconvenienced them, Jack and Eric adored snow and always found the joy in it.


End file.
